¡El mejor regalo de navidad!
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Canada no sabe que regalarle a USA en navidad, pero no se preocupen Francia-Nichaan se encargara de eso, ¿Que harán Francia y Inglaterra?-Amecan,mención de Fruk- Mal Resumen pero denle una oportunidad-Advertencia:Lemmon


Bueno,bueno lo que lo prometo lo cumplo ¿no? gomen,Gomen por tardar

¡Soy Sakery-chan!

Gracias a las personas que me apoyaron en mis anterior fics de Amecan,ustedes me animan para escribir mas

Mi forma de ver a la pareja de Amecan es algo rara y sadica (pero este fic no es sadico asi que no se preocupen) es que a mi me gusta Obsesivo y posesivo USA (Su nombre es tan largo y decidí usar este) no se por que pero me gusta y Canada lo veo como El mejor Uke,Inocente y violable (y un poquito tsundere) ,soy algo sadica (Adoro las violaciones de yaoi,secuestro) pero cada quien sus gustos ¿no?

Es mi tercer Lemmon,Soy nueva en esto y la verdad no se si va a salir bien por eso espero su opinión

P.D:Eh visto que la gente le ah empezado a gustar a SemeCanada y UkeUSA Nunca eh visto uno pero una persona me ah pedido esta forma de la pareja pero no se si hacerlo,Me acostumbre que Canada siempre sea el Uke (Excepto su 2P)

Parejas:Amecan,Fruk y Mención de Ruspru (también soy aficionada a esa pareja,luego haré un Fic de ellos),

Advertencias:Lemmon y un poquito de Hard (muy expliquito) y muy sensual para mi gusto (tengo 12 años pero soy una Fujoshi al maximo) y un Canada mas sumiso

Este fic es de navidad

Nombres:

Canada-Matthew Williams

USA-Alfred F Jones

Inglaterra-Arthur Kirkland

Francia-Francis Bonnefoy

Bueno ¡empecemos ya! Y ¡Feliz navidad adelantada! O como se dice en mi país (México)¡No te achicopales en navidad compa'dre! (Significa ¡Feliz navidad!)

* * *

Alrededor suyo había un montón de tiendas,no sabia lo que exactamente le gustaba a el

El centro comercial andaba lleno de personas que parecían apresuradas y desesperadas mientras se empujaban y exclamaban un "¡Lo siento tengo prisa!" O "Tenga mas cuidado"

No le sorprendía,después de todo...

Era Navidad

Mucha gente prometiéndole regalos a sus hijos,hermanos,Etc,muy pero muy caros como Ipod,Tableta,Playstation,Wii,Xbox y Ipad ,en estos tiempos ningún niño le pedía o mandaba cartas siempre se los pedían a sus padres.

Se compadecía mucho por Finlandia,de seguro esta muy deprimido por esta clase de cosas pero aun tenia confianza de que aun había niños que creían en santa (yo aun creo en el).

Pero en este momento el quiere darle el regalo de parte de el mismo,Pero no sabe cual.

Pero que tonto era, el era su propio hermano,la persona con quien vivió casi toda su vida y que ahora es su pareja,como no sabría darle un regarlo.

Antes pensó darle una hamburguesa del tamaño de un edificio o tal vez un traje de héroe...pero estará traumado que use mayas o tal ves una buena cantidad de hamburguesas gratis o-

¡Rayos! ¡Si que era difícil!

El canadiense dio un suspiro cansado mientras cerraba los ojos,se encontraba vestido con un gran abrigo,una bufanda que le tapaba hasta la nariz mientras un sonrojo le cubría.

Llevaban 4 año y medio de relación (para ser naciones y parecer muy jóvenes tienen como 300 años) y no sabia que regalarle de navidad.

Primero recurrió con su Amigo Prusia pero al llamarlo solo se escuchaban gemidos y unos "Da" de respuesta y colgó muy rápido,no quería interrumpir.

Luego a su amigo Holanda (creo que luego haré un Fic de esta pareja) pero no queria drogar a su hermano asi que no.

A su Amigo Corea del sur quien dijo "Dazeee ¡Canada tus pechos me pertenecen!" Aunque nunca lo admita sus pechos solo le pertenecen a su hermano (yo me asegurare de eso)

Ni loco llamaría a Francia (No quería violar a nadie) tampoco Cuba (no quería amenazas o confusiones)

Asi que recurrió a una persona mas que tambien conocía a Su hermano,Alguien con quien tiene vivio mucho tiempo y lo conoce tan bien como el.

Inglaterra-Kun (musica de suspenso)

Estaba dentro de la casa,sentado en un sillón mientras Inglaterra preparaba un te y tal vez sus scones...No quiere morir en navidad.

Al fin llego en inglés quien trajo su te y por pura suerte no trajo sus scones.

-¿que deseas Matthew?-Pregunto el Ingles dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-A...Pues...etto...es sobre Alfred-Dijo vergonzosamente Matthew.

Inglaterra alzo una de sus pobladas cejas y tenia expresión confusa.

-¿Que pasa con el?

-No se que regalarle de navidad

Inglaterra estaba apunto de responder pero una silueta apareció detrás de el,y lo abrazo por el cuello,el canadiense de pronto reconoció a la figura.

-¡Mon diu! Mi Matthew ¿por que no me lo pediste a mi en vez de este ingles cejon?-Asi es Francia-Nichaan apareció.

-ahh...bueno-Canada trato de excusarse

-No te preocupes Mattieu ,deja que Francia-Nichaan se encargue de esto-Dijo Francia apretando mas a Inglaterra quien al fin salió de su shock por la repentina aparición del Frances

-¡Aaaa No! ¡No dejare que Matthew viole a Alfred a tu disposición!,Matthew no le hagas caso a este Frog ¿entendiste?-Dijo Inglaterra tratando de zafarse del agarre del francés

-Ehh bueno

-Matthew...Acércate aquí,Francia-nichaan sabe cual es el regalo perfecto para Amerique-Dijo Francia (quien ya soltó al ingles) haciendo una seña de que se acercara

-Papa...por ultima vez,no quiero regalarle un Vibrador ni unas esposas (Para ya saben que XD)-Dijo Canada con una expresión cansada

-¡No Mattie!...en realidad el regalo

Es de parte mía-Dijo Francia con una expresión perversa

Canada alzo una ceja confuso,de pronto el Frances se acerco al Canadiense dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza demasiado fuerte para hacerlo desmayar pero no tanto para hacerlo sangrar ni nada grave.

Matthew se cayo desmayado,en el piso justo en frente de Inglaterra quien tenia una expresión incrédula y furiosa hacia Francia que aun tenia esa expresión perversa

-¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES FROG?!-Pregunto (y grito) Inglaterra

-Dándole el regalo a Amerique-Dijo como si nada el francés

-¡¿Que clase de regalo?! ¡Bloddy hell!

Francia se acerco a Inglaterra dándole un susurro que no se entendía en el oído,cuando termino la frase en el oído del ingles,Inglaterra andaba Rojo

-¡CLARO QUE NO FROG!

-Vamos Angleterre,el regalo será de parte de los 2 y seguro a Amerique le encantara-Dijo Francia con una sonrisa maliciosa

Inglaterra lo pensó bien,tal vez así se ahorraría en comprarle un regalo a USA ya que como deber de Ex-Tutor tenia que hacer.

-Est...Esta bien frog-Dijo timidamente el ingles

-Esta bien, Busca tu libro y yo compro las cosas ¿entendido angleterre?-Dijo Francia

Inglaterra asintió seriamente y se alejo para buscar su libro , Dejando solo a Francia quien aun tenia su sonrisa y miraba al desmayado canadiense

-hehehe seguro te encantara Amerique-Murmuro para si mismo Francia

6 horas después ,de noche en dia de noche buena.

Un americano estaba acomodado en su sillon bebiendo un delicioso chocolate caliente mirando la nieve caer afuera en la casa de un canadiense.

-¿Donde estará?-Pregunto para si mismo USA con un deje deprimido

Sintió un leve jaloneo en su pantalón,observo abajo y se encontró con un lindo oso mirándolo fijamente como si estuviera esperando algo

-¿Que pasa Kumajiro?

-Comida

-¿que? Pero si Mattie ya te dio de comer como 9 pescados, ¡Oso Bastard!-Exclamo USA

-¿Quien?

-¡Mattie, Representación de Canada, tu amo,el que te da de comer!

-Comida

-¡NOT!

-Grrrrr

-¡Ademas,te deje una deliciosa Hamburguesa en tu plato!-Dijo USA señalando el plato del oso donde tenia una hamburguesa recién hecha

-No gusta Hamburguesa

-¡¿Como no te gusta?! ¡Son deliciosas! ¡Hechas por el Hero!

-¿Quien?

-¡AAARG!

El oso también gruño y se alejo,acercándose hacia Tony quien jugaba videojuegos

USA otra vez sintió un jaloneo y se puso furioso

-¡QUE NO TE DARE DE COMER,MALDITO BEAR!

-¡MIAAAU!

USA abrió los ojos encontrándose con otros 2 pares de ojos que lo miraban

Eran Hero su gato y Arce el gato de Canada

-Ups, Lo siento pequeños

USA agarro a los 2 gatos pero primero observo a Arce fijamente

-Ojalá Mattie tenga orejas y cola de gato-Dijo USA con su mente pervetida

DING DONG

USA se sobresalto un poco y dejo a los 2 gatos en el suelo

Abrió la puerta y observo a una enorme caja del tamaño de una persona, de navidad Blanca y listones rojos con un estampe de una hoja de Maple

Con dificultad agarro la Caja y la metió a dentro,muy emocionado como un niño de 7 años y un brillo en sus ojos

Primero leyó la nota:

_"Querido Amerique, este regalo es totalmente mío-_

_Inglaterra:CofCof_

_Francia-Nichaan: y de Angleterre que sabe que no lo puedes escuchar_

_Inglaterra:¡Cállate Frog! _

_Francia-Nichaan:COMO DECIA, ¡Espero te guste! Y no se permiten devoluciones ya que disfrutare noche buena con Angleterre de la mejor forma~ ^^_

_Inglaterra:¡Sabes que no te puede oir frog! DX mas vale que lo disfrutes Alfred por que tuve un gran esfuerzo con mi magia para esto_

_Francia:Byeee~ ^^ ¡feliz navidad!_

Fin de la nota

Tenia expresión confusa y no aguanto mas y abrió la caja

Al ver lo que hay a adentro,no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa pervertida y maliciosa

Era nada menos que su Mattie,vestido con solo unos bóxer blancos y rojos,unas lindas orejitas de Neko y una cola,Atado de manos y pies,con un sonrojo pero con los ojos cerrados seguro que aun esta desmayado

Aun con la sonrisa,Agarro al canadiense al estilo bodas, y lo llevo directo a su habitación donde habia una cama de bodas

Cuando llegaron puso suavemente a Matthew en la cama,observo sus hermosas facciones,se veía como un ángel dormido,se posesiono encima de el, a milímetros de sus labios

El canadiense pareció recobrar la conciencia y abrió los ojos lentamente,encontrándose cara a cara con Alfred quien tenia una mirada de lujuria

-Al...¿Que pasa?

-Nada Mattie,Solo voy a usar mi regalo

El Canadiense abrió completamente los ojos y puso una cara de lastima

-Lo lamento Alfred,no pude comprarte un regalo-Murmuro con decepción

USA se le formo una sonrisa traviesa,se acerco a Matthew y susurro en su oreja de gato

-Tu eres MI regalo ,¡siempre quise otro gato!

Matthew al recobrar lo que paso antes y comprender completamente la situación, se sonrojo violentamente

Dio un gemido cuando USA chupo uno de sus pezones que estaban completamente duros,Mientras este se despojaba toda la ropa

Tenia la respiración agitada, a pesar de tener un largo tiempo de relación aun no no han tenido su "intimidad" por lo que era su primera vez y era virgen

Al fin quedándose solo en bóxer,USA bajo lentamente el bóxer del canadiense,hasta llegar al miembro que aun no estaba completamente duro

-¡AH!-Grito Canada con dolor y placer al sentir como USA jaloneo su cola

USA estaba completamente duro,podía sentir su miembro palpitante,así que sin mas lo saco,y agarro el de Matthew y los masturbo a ambos

Canada y USA gritaron al sentir sus intimidades juntas apunto de llegar al orgasmo,la mano de Alfred era experta la cual acariciaba lentamente el miembro del canadiense

Canada llevo aire a sus pulmones,y cerro los ojos tratando de dejarse llevar,dio un ronroneo sensual que incendio a Alfred que en ese momento estaba muy excitado.

La mano de Alfred acariciaba la punta del miembro de Canada,Frotaba sus pulgares alrededor de la punta mientras lo agarraba completamente con su palma.

Canada grito cuando un liquido blanco salió de su miembro,es decir ya llego al orgasmo,el liquido mancho su pecho y la cara de Alfred (de ves en cuando uso su nombre)

Cambiaron de posición a petición del Canadiense (quien aun seguía atado), Formaron la posición del 69

Canada estaba a milímetros del miembro de USA casi rozando sus labios con la punta mientras USA chupaba el miembro del Canadiense que aun seguía medio duro

Canada lamió la punta y luego abrió labios rosados y los puso alrededor del miembro de USA,el vaivén era muy rápido y a la vez sensual mientras que su lengua lamia todo la cavidad

De repente sintió un liquido entrar a su garganta mientras Alfred dio un gemido fuerte mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

Matthew trago todo el liquido ,para ser su primera vez probándolo ,no sabia tan mal en realidad le gustaba mucho como su jarabe de arce,El miembro de Alfred aun seguía también medio duro

Volvieron a cambiar se posición,Alfred estaba con los piernas de Matthew en sus hombros dándole una magnifica vista a la pequeña entrada del canadiense.

No aguanto mas y agarro un lubricante de no sabe donde salió (ni yo misma se X3)y agarro una gran cantidad sobre sus dedos

Puso su primer dedo sobresaltando al canadiense quien gimió de dolor y placer,luego puso los 2 dedos haciendo que Matthew gritara de dolor y luego puso los 3 tranquilizando al canadiense

Sin mas que decir,lentamente metió su miembro alrededor del agujero de Canada, Este dio un grito muy fuerte,el canadiense estaba muy apretado por lo que era difícil meterse,poco a poco el Vaivén empezó lento a rápido y brusco.

USA seguía dando estocadas y se acercaba a las orejas se gato de Canada y las mordió suavemente causando que este diera un grito, de sus orejas a su Rulo mientras con una mano desocupada jalaba suavemente la cola de Canada

Ya no podía mas y con un Gemido muy fuerte,expulso todo su liquido dentro del canadiense quien a la vez también gimió

Al expulsar todo el liquido,se separo de Matthew lentamente,se acostó en su lado mientras sudaba y respiraba lentamente

Paso su mano en la delicada cintura del canadiense quien lo miro y dijo:

-Te amo Alfred-Dijo Matthew ruborizado

-Yo también te amo Mattie,eres mi mejor regalo de navidad de todos-Dijo Alfred dándole un dulce e tierno beso en los labios mientras Matthew le correspondió completamente.

**EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

-¡Mattie! ¡Mattie! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya es navidad!

Matthew abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a Alfred parado en la puerta de la habitación

-¡Ven a ver tu regalo de parte mío!-Exclamo Alfred

Rápido como un rayo,Matthew bajo y se encontró con un hermoso árbol de navidad con muchos regalos de navidad

Alfred y Matthew estaban sentados en el piso junto con los gatos,Kumajiro y Tony

-Hmm este es de...Tony-Alfred abre el regalo del alíen-¡Genial Tony! Un gorro de vaquero ¡siempre quise uno igual al tuyo!

-Fucking lime-Respondió el alíen quien tenia un nuevo videojuego de parte de Alfred y una linda chamarra de cuero de Canada

-Este es de Kumakichi -Matthew abre el regalo-Vaya un ...¿Ipad 2?Kumaloko ¿como lo conseguiste?

-Tener contactos-Respondió misteriosamente el oso quien tenia un lindo gorro rosado con un dibujo de jarabe de arce de parte de Canadá y una bufanda azul con la palabra "De parte del Hero"

-Un momento...A el le das un Ipad 2 pero a mi me das un pescado-Dijo Furiosamente USA sacando un pescado de una caja de navidad de parte de el oso a el

-¿No querer?-Dijo el oso señalando el pescado tratando de quitarselo

-¡Damn Bear!

-¡Alfred tranquilo!

-¡Good! ¡Abre tu regalo de parte del Hero!

-Hm ok-Canada abrió el regalo y al verlo no pudo evitar una sonrisa de alegria-¡Gracias Alfred! ¡Un nuevo palo de hockey!

Canada se acerco a USA y le dio un buen abrazo y un tierno beso

-Uhm ¿por cierto Alfred?

-¿si Mattie?

-¿podemos ir con Arthur para que me vuelva a la normalidad?

-¡¿Por que?!

-¡Maple! No pienso quedarme así para siempre!

-¡Pero te vez lindo!

A lado en una esquina,Dos gatos veían la escena confundidos

-Miaaau (¿que paso?)-Pregunto Arce

-¡Miau! (No lo se) Miau (pero se ve interesante) -Comento Hero

-Miau (ok)

-¡Miauuu! (¡¿Quieres intentarlo?!)

-¡MIAU!(¡Ehh!)

Volviendo con el par de naciones

-Alfred...feliz navidad-Dijo Canada acercándose a USA

-Mattie...¡Feliz navidad!-Dijo USA correspondiendo el beso

* * *

¡Eso es todo! ¡Espero les haya gustado! Lamento su esperaban algo mejor,pero últimamente eh estado muy presionada por lo de la escuela pero por suerte se acercan las vacaciones y podré publicar mas a gusto y mas rapido

¡POR FAVOR PIDO COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES!

Nota importante:desde ahora publicare puros One-Shot de Amecan pero tampoco dejare mis otro fic de "Vacaciones en Hawai" quiero ser algo así como que Fredo Godofrefo que publica puros Fic de Usuk (Los cuales me parecen muy buenos) bueno no es que sea muy Fan del Usuk ¡Pero nunca remplazara a mi Amecan! Ademas me gusta el Fruk pero cada quien sus gustos ¿no?

Pienso en hacer otro Amecan con La situacion De síndrome del Estocolmo donde va a tener Violacion pero con romance y obsession pero el secuestrado va a ser Canada pero no se cual va a ser el secuestrador ¡esto es una votacion!

¿A quien quieren que secuestre a Canada?

1-USA

2-2P USA

3-2P Canada

4-Holanda

5-Rusia

6-Prusia

7-Cuba

Bueno como siempre publiquen comentarios,Opiniones,amenazas acepto tomatazos o ¡Chocolate! $$

Bye bye nos leemos después ~ prometo publicar otro Amecan ^^


End file.
